Of Rabbits and Rice balls
by Ree-Vance
Summary: 90 themes, and one fic to explore the wonderful relationship that is, what I like to call, TohMo. Theme # 44 Teddy Bears.
1. 44: Teddy Bears

_100 Themes_

Pairing:

**Momiji Sohma x Tohru Honda**

Name of Theme:

**44 ~ Teddy Bears**

Disclaimer:

**I do own many teddy bears, but not Fruits Basket and it's characters.**

Maybe it was because she was a girl. Maybe it was because she liked bows. Maybe it was because it was really soft. Maybe it was because it made her think of his eyes. Maybe it was because he gave it to her. Maybe it was because it wasn't any day special. Maybe it was because she never really had one before. Maybe it was because his smile made her feel funny- wait. . .

Whatever the reason, Tohru loved the gift.

It was so small that it fit into her bag, yet big enough to make her feel like he didn't just grab it at a convenience store. She wouldn't have minded if he did, that smile would have won her over anyway. She liked the color especially, it matched his eyes. Chocolate swirling in a melted sweetness, just waiting to be eaten slowly and carefully . . . but that was off topic.

She blushed thinking about his _eyes_ like that. Her mother did _not_ raise her to be so . . scandalous. After all, there were other better parts to be fantasizing about- oh wait. That was worse than the first.

Back to the gift.

Tohru loved that it had a big red bow on it too. It was so silky to touch that it made her wonder if it was indeed silk. She couldn't think of anyplace that would put such a bow on something like this, but then again, he was a Sohma and money was something like aliens to them. It simply didn't matter. The ears were cute to her, like little folded hills. Something didn't sit quite right about them being so. . .short.

She brushed off the feeling, not quite ready to understand what she meant by thinking that.

The legs entertained her when she found out they could move, she was already planning to make this her little helper when she was alone. Not that she was alone often, but a private tea party couldn't hurt a girl.

The opening of a door interrupted her evaluation of the gift. Tohru looked up surprised, and half-embarrassed to be caught with such a thing. Kyo stood in her doorway, staring at the object in her hands in interest. He would look at it, then her face, then it, her face, it, face, it, face, it, face.

"Y-Yes?" She managed to squeak out.

"Why do you look like you've just been caught with one of the mutt's novels?" Kyo asked her, now leaning against the door frame. Tohru blushed and looked down at her hands.

"N-Not a real reason, Kyo-kun. I just never really had one before. But what do you mean by Shigure-san's novels? I'm sure he is a wonderful author and I'm not sure why you would slander him like that-" Tohru said placing the gift down against where she was sitting at her desk. She closed up the box that it had came it, placing that by her trash can to be thrown out later. She propped it up against the back center of her desk, then made it wave it's arm at her.

She giggled happily. Kyo smiled softly at this. He walked over to her to ask about where she had gotten such a thing, when his foot kicked the box and something rattled inside. Curiously, Tohru and Kyo slowly looked over at the box.

Upon re-opening it, Tohru found something she had overlooked before. She blushed taking it out. Her eyes looked at Kyo, who was trying to see what she was holding inside the box. Thinking quickly, she dropped it back inside the box and re-sealed the box.

"Why'd you do that?" Kyo said sounding confused. "What's in there?" Tohru shook her head, clutching the box protectively.

"Nothing, Kyo-kun. Why don't you head downstairs, and I'll get started on some dinner?" She said hopefully. Kyo raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Not until you show me what's in there." He said, obviously knowing that there was indeed _something_ in there, something that Tohru didn't want him to see.

That fact, made him want to know more. Tohru never really hid things from them, being such an honest creature. Thus, he began to wonder what it was, and who gave her the thing residing on her desk. Was it that damn rat? It could explain why she didn't want to show him, with Yuki and him being mortal enemies and all.

"It's really nothing Kyo-kun, how about some fish for dinner?" She said smiling softly at him. He ignored his increased heartbeat to see what was inside the box. Kyo, although not often, was a patient cat.

He knew how to wait.

"Okay." He agreed, walking out of her room. Tohru sighed of relief, placing down the box and following Kyo out of her room. She giggled happily at the note written inside the box.

He knew how to make her smile too.

.

.

.

.

Tohru was beyond shocked when later at dinner, Kyo had come running down the stairs clutching a note in his hand with a enraged look in his eyes. Yuki and Shigure also looked surprised. Kyo wasted no time marching over to Tohru, waving around the note in his hand.

"Kyo-kun, what's wron-"

"What's wrong is this!" he screeched slamming the note on the table for anyone and everyone to read.

_Tohru, _

_I hope this little guy makes you think of me! _

_Although I'd be happier if you were to cuddle me instead!_

_I'm kidding? _

_Xoxo,_

_Momiji_

Shigure chuckled at the sudden dark aura he felt radiating from a seat across from him. Tohru blushed at weakly reached for the not, but two pairs of hands stopped her from even reaching from across her plate. She squeaked in fear seeing the look in Kyo's and Yuki's eyes. Shigure also squeaked, and ducked out as soon as he could.

"Thanks for a lovely dinner my little flower, but I simply must be going- oh is that you dear editor?" He said putting a hand against his ear. Tohru weakly reached for him, with doe like eyes she begged him not to leave. His eyes caught hers, and for one second he looked like he _might_ stay to save little Tohru from male testosterone, and then he saw the rat's eyes. "Alas! The novels call to be, bye bye~" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand he was gone.

"Honda-san." Yuki said slowly, breathing deeply so he didn't freak out like _some_ people he knew.

"Y-Yes, Sohma-kun?" Tohru squeaked inching away from the table. Yuki counted to ten in his head.

"Do you care to explain this?" Tohru now felt sorry for bugs in a spiders' web. She now felt a sort of comraderie to them, and mentally swore to always help them be free. In front of her, was the deadly mouse, behind her the raging cat. She was a little fly with two big black widows.

She was terrified.

"N-no." She said softly.

4. 3. 2. 1. "Would you care to explain what 'This little guy' is?" Yuki asked, sensing how Tohru looked like she could faint in a few seconds.

"It's just a teddy bear. . ." She whimpered. "I told Momiji about how I'd never really had one. . ." Her voice faltered when she heard a loud crash from upstairs. Slowly, both teens turned to look at the stairs.

"What was that?" They both said.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly, running his fingers through her hair. He knew she liked it when he did that. Tohru sighed. She continued to mop slowly, in the same spot that she had been for the past half hour.

He decided not to tell her.

"Kind of." Honest was the best policy after all. "I'm sorry." A warm had held her cheek.

"What happened?" He asked her, leaning his head on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned onto his head.

"They found out about the teddy bear. . . and kind of ripped it." She finished sadly, remembering how she and Yuki stormed up the stairs to find Kyo holding a mangled teddy bear with a silk ribbon. Momiji sighed.

"That's not very nice." He pouted. "I spent a day looking for the perfect one. Now I'll just have to take you with me this time." He smiled.

"I didn't mean to have your time wasted."

"I didn't waste my time, Tohru." Her face heated up at the way he said her name. "This time it'll be like a date." He chuckled. Once again, Tohru blushed. "If it's okay with you."

"O-Of course. Umm. ."

"What is it?" He asked her gently. He was always to gentle with her. Tohru stared at her shoes. She mumbled. "I can't hear you."

"Can we get a teddy rabbit instead?" She whispered. Momiji blinked at the request. Like she had done earlier, he brushed aside the thought of what that probably meant.

"Sure we can!" Tohru smiled and resumed her mopping. "Uh, Tohru, you've been mopping that spot for this whole conversation."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oops."

.

.

.

.

A/N. So, I love this pairing too much for there to be such a small fandom for it. (Frowny face) Thus, I am making this fic exploring this relation ship in 90 different themes, and a ten chapter fic. (An idea I got from another fic in another fandom .. . who will be credited in the next update) So, theme number 44! Teddy bears, is done! :D

This rating will be **T**, but I will post a warning in the beginning if it changes.

There will be lemons people. Shizz happens like that.

Ree out.


	2. 14 Hate

_100 Themes_

Pairing:

**Momiji Sohma x Tohru Honda**

Theme:

**#14 Hate**

Disclaimer:

**I do not own Fruits Basket & it's characters, nor hate. But haters' gonna hate. **

It wasn't something he was completely comfortable with, being such a happy-go-lucky type of person. Somethings just can't be forgiven. Like taking candy from babies, only monsters did that to babies. Or tripping grannies. Just, _no. _By the end of the night he would soon have no qualms with hating someone. As it stood, it wasn't the end of the night yet; he hadn't met anything he couldn't forgive easily.

But when she showed up in the middle of the night- during a _storm_- he knew it was something he wasn't about to forgive easily. It was worse when she opened up her coat a little and he could see her baby daughter clutching her mother for dear life. Something had gone wrong.

He wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Oh my god- Tohru! Come inside, hurry, you're going to get sick." The young man said quickly stepping aside and _almost_ dragging her into the house. Almost. She was holding a child. Momiji quickly closed the door behind Tohru, locking it in place. He turned back around to aid the equally young woman. "Come on, have a seat. I'll grab you and Kyoko towels." He didn't know if she nodded or not, he assumed she did because she wandered over to his couch. She knew where everything was, since she brought Kyoko over for play dates all the time.

He was Uncle Momiji to her after all.

The rain continued to unleash its fury against his windows, but he paid it no mind as he walked back into the living room only moments later carrying a stack of fluffy pink towels. It was his favorite color, no matter how many times people would laugh at him. In this case, Kyoko's eyes seemed to light up a little seeing the familiar color; the death grip she had on Tohru weakened a little to Momiji's delight.

Momiji planted a towel on both of their heads, Tohru weakly grabbing Kyoko's and wrapping it around her frame. "Do you still like raspberry tea?" He asked Tohru from the kitchen.

"Ah. . Yes." She softly answered starting to stand up to help. Kyoko's sneeze stopped her in her tracks. Tohru sat back down and took off her own towel to further cover he daughter with the soft pinkness. She smiled a little noticing a small bunny stitched into a corner. Suddenly a white cup was in her face. She grabbed it surprised. Her eyes followed the arm holding the cup all the way to Momiji's calm face.

"What? Do you not like tea?" Momiji chuckled. The noise was very pleasant to her tired ears. Tohru shook her head and took the cup from him.

"Thank you." She whispered. Momiji left the room after that. Tohru sipped the sweet tea, once again smiling at how familiar everything was.

It was nice to know somethings hadn't changed. Some things could just be so solid one second, and then tumble out of control to where she didn't even know who someone was anymore, or who she was.

Kyoko peeked her head out of the towel to stare at the cup. Tohru smiled and put it to her daughters' lips for a taste. Kyoko sipped a little before pulling away. "Hot." She said shaking her head. Tohru nodded, and blew on the cup before offering it again.

"Small sips baby, tea is supposed to be hot to warm you up." Kyoko nodded and with a new determination sipped at the cup once more. Her eyes scrunched up in pain, but she kept drinking to drink tea like her mother. . . and father.

Momiji re-entered the room, this time with baby blue towels. He plopped one on Tohru's head, and with the other wrapped her up in it. Tohru wiggled her head to look at Momiji. With her eyes she thanked him, he only grinned boyishly. "Kyoko, would you like to play with all my rubber duckies in a nice hot bath?" Momiji asked squatting down to her level.

"Oh Momiji, we really shouldn't bother you so much." Tohru said softly. Kyoko put her hand in front of her mother's face squealing excitedly.

"Would I! I love General Squeakers, but the pink sparkly one is the best! Do you still have the snowman one, Uncle Momiji?" The little girl said shaking her orange hair around. Momiji laughed.

"You bet I do!" He turned his gaze towards Tohru. "I think you should join her Tohru, you look soaked to the bone." Kyoko agreed whole heartedly, tugging on her mother's arm to drag her towards the bathroom. Tohru calmly reminded her not to tug so hard or she might spill the tea.

"Momiji-" Tohru began, he winked at her. She blushed and looked down. His heart sped up but he tried not to show it.

"It's not any trouble Tohru. I'd love to help you guys out." He said kindly. After some more persuasion, Tohru picked up Kyoko and walked her over to Momiji's master bathroom. "You know how to work it right?" He asked her through the door. The sound of running water answered his question. "Would you like to eat something?" Momiji offered.

"Ice cream!" He heard Kyoko shout out, followed by Tohru lecturing her daughter on why you shouldn't eat ice cream late at night. He vaguely remembered her telling him the same thing.

"_But Momiji-kun, you wouldn't want to get cavities and ruin your nice teeth!" _

"_You think I have nice teeth?" _

"_T-That's not the point here! Cavities could ruin your nice smile and then-"_

"_Tohru thinks I have a nice smile everyone~!"_

"_M-Momiji!"_

"Momiji?" Tohru said.

"Ah, yes?" He replied. How long was she calling him?

"Do you know how to make rice balls?" She asked him softly. "Kyoko loves them so does. . ." Her voice died out. _So does Kyo_. She was going to say. He didn't know why she stopped, but he had a feeling he would soon.

"Sure I do!" He chirped to make her feel better. "Take as long as you need in there, I have some old clothes you can wear." Momiji said fishing around in his dresser for some old T-Shirts and sweat pants.

"Thank you." It was so soft that he almost didn't catch it. Humming he laid out the clothes he found on his bed so that Tohru could find them. He walked out of his room and closed the door. The girl he loved - no - _loves _was inside his bathroom taking a bath. If that wasn't something to brighten your day he didn't know what could.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko sang a soft little song while she pushed around a rubber duck dressed like a little ship captain. Tohru barely wondered where Momiji got all of these ducks from. There was a large space between the wall and the large bathtub; he put little houses and such in there. Tohru could see a bride duck and a groom duck getting married in a corner. She giggled. How long had Momiji spent in here playing with what Kyoko calls 'Duckville'. Tohru grabbed a white dishcloth and ran it along her legs without really thinking.

She bit back a loud hiss of pain from doing so.

Kyoko looked over at her mother concerned. "Mama, Mama, are you hurt?" She asked, her soft eyes staring at Tohru's face.

"Ah, n-no baby. Mommy just makes that noise when she washes herself." It was a sucky lie, but to a four-year old it could have been one of the ten commandments. Kyoko's eyes widened in wonder.

"Does it hurt all grownups to wash?" She asked, looking down at her own body. Tohru guessed she was wondering when it would start hurting her. Tohru chuckled softly.

"Don't worry baby," She lifted up one of her legs out of the soapy water. "see that purple spot?" Kyoko nodded sending little waves slopping against the sides of the bathtub. "Well, that's where it hurts to wash. It hurts when you touch it." Tohru explained so that Kyoko would calm down. A small hand hesitantly poked the large bruise on Tohru's leg, Tohru winced but tried very hard not to show it.

"Did that 'urt Mama?" She said slowly. Tohru shook her head.

"Kyoko can't hurt Mama. People can't hurt the ones they love..." She whispered. She wished that she wasn't lying right then, or maybe she was? Did he even love her anymore? It was so hard to know, to tell, to see it lately. Tohru shook her head. No, that was another lie. It had been hard to see from the beginning. She believed in him though. She hoped. She dreamed.

She hurt.

Kyoko nodded slowly, then shook her head. "'At's not true. I see pa hurting Mama all the time." Tohru gasped, her hands flew to her mouth in shock. She accidentally splashed soap filled water at Kyoko. She shrieked and slipped into the water. Motherly senses at full blast, Tohru dove under the water as well to save her daughter from the 2 feet drowning scenario that was bound to happen in her head. The dive had sent water cascading over the edge and onto Momiji's tile floor around the tub.

One rescue later, Kyoko was once again making two ducks chase each other. Tohru wondered why the water seemed a bit lower, but blamed it on evaporation. Silence filled the bathroom. Tohru browsed though Momiji's shampoos. He had Apple, Blueberry, Vanilla Sugar, Kiwi Lime, and Strawberry. She asked herself why she thought she might find some kind of thing that Kyo had. Like Axe. This difference however, comforted Tohru. She chose the Vanilla Sugar shampoo, and began the task of finding the matching conditioner.

People had always said "You smell like Strawberries Tohru!"; she decided that she was going to make some changes with her life. She didn't want to have to keep doing this. Keep running away to some place safe. Why wasn't her own home safe anymore? Tohru sighed and squeezed a little into her hands for Kyoko. The girl kicked and screamed once she discovered Tohru's plot.

Afterwards, Kyoko had been quite peaceful with the conditioner commenting, "I like it because it makes my hair all soft and squishy.". The energetic girl had gotten out of the tub first. She shook her hair like a dog, splashing Tohru and Momiji's walls. Tohru squeaked in shock.

"Kyoko! You mustn't do that! You're getting water everywhere." Kyoko pouted, just like a kicked puppy would. She mumbled an apology and shivered. Tohru smiled, and attacked Kyoko with a towel to keep the girl warm. Tohru stepped out of the tub as well, draining it of its water and wrapping a towel around herself. Kyoko had just learned how to open doors, so once Tohru's back was turned she immediately bolted out of the bathroom.

"Uncle Momiji! Uncle Momiji!"

"A-Ah! Kyoko wait!"

.

.

.

.

Momiji walked back into his kitchen with an eager smile. How great was it that he was the person Tohru looked to for help? His slippers padded along his wood flooring, he stopped in front of his refrigerator to take out some plums. Tohru wouldn't admit it, but it was her favorite thing to go along with rice balls. He carefully molded the rice balls into prisms, his handiwork lacking the skill that Tohru possessed.

He sighed at his leaning tower of Piza and grabbed more rice to try again. He allowed his mind to wander; why was she here? He didn't mind of course, but shouldn't she be at home right now? It was one thing for Tohru to come over to his house at midnight- as she has before just to have a place to calm down after a fight with Kyo- but it was another thing to have her_ four-year old daughter_ with her.

It was in the middle of a storm too! Something awful had to happen at Tohru's house for her to drag Kyoko out as well. Typically, Tohru would put Kyoko to bed _then_ rush over here for sympathy and comfort. Such emotions that he was sure Kyo hardly offered her seeing how she had her own tea cup here. Momiji didn't doubt Tohru's maternal instincts; the danger level must have been very very high. Tohru never let Kyoko play in the rain fearing that she might end up like Yuki.

Was Kyo beating them? He mused. The blonde never saw any bruises on the brunette, nor did she have any sort of limp. However, Tohru had always been good at hiding pain. Years of working with her taught him that. She could hide a 103 fever no sweat; pun intended. He noticed that he had finally molded a decent rice balls. Happily, he placed it on a plate and tried to mimic whatever he had done correctly.

There was no doubt in his mind that he wasn't treating them badly somehow. He remembered in the first visits how during her nap Kyoko would start screaming and crying for no reason. It oddly reminded him of the dark ages when he was under the curse. He did slightly miss his rabbit self. After all, who wouldn't like to cuddle a cute little bunny?

Five rice balls later, he heard a shout from the bathroom. Curiously, Momiji moved out of the kitchen and into his green living room.

"Uncle Momiji! Uncle Momiji!" He heard Kyoko shout, he barely put a hand on the doorknob to his bedroom when the door flung open and he got tackled by a little girl. Faintly he heard Tohru's protests to Kyoko's energy. The little girl he noticed, was wrapped in one of his towels. A towel only. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"What's up squirt?" He said hoisting Kyoko up without dislodging the towel. He wasn't Shigure after all. Kyoko giggled and bit her fist, looking away with a blush. Momiji picked up one of his old University shirts and slipped it over Kyoko. It was purple and had the words '5k for life!' printed on the back. Momiji didn't remember running in a 5k. Kyoko waved him closer to her, he obliged to humor the little girl.

"Mommy has this purple thingy on her leg." Momiji's eyes widened. "She said that all grown ups have them, 'nd they hurt ta touch." Momiji wondered how Kyoko could believe such an obvious lie, oh to be young and foolish. "So Kyoko was wonderin' where is Uncl' Momiji's?" Kyoko finished with a giggle. Momiji pulled away and walked her out of the bed room, humming as he did so.

"I can't tell you Kyoko!" Said girl began to pout. "You're not s'possed to show your body other than to someone you love." There. That would be a good life lesson for her. He was slightly proud of himself.

"But I do love you Uncle Momiji!" The little girl argued with a pout. He laughed and set her down on his marble counter. He handed her one of the rice balls. Her face lit up with joy and she enthusiastically grabbed it out of his hand.

"I love you too sweetheart, but it's a different kind of love." She cocked her head not understanding. Momiji hummed to himself again thinking of how to explain love to a four-year old. "Okay, so you know Prince Charming?" Kyoko nodded.

"He rides on a horsey!"

"That he does." Faintly he thought he heard his door open. "So, Prince Charming and the Princess always kiss right?" He said making a kissy face with his hands. Kyoko giggled and nodded. "That's because they love each other. BUT," Kyoko looked startled. "he also loves his mommy and his daddy, but he isn't going to kiss them and all the icky stuff," They giggled together. "because it's a _different_ kind of love." Kyoko nodded, sucking on the remaining grains in her rice ball.

"But Uncl' Momiji, do all kids hafta love their parents?" Momiji dropped his cup out of shock. What was he supposed to say to that? Once again, he thought he heard another small gasp. Do all kids have to love their parents? It was too difficult to answer, his own parents. . . He did love them. even if one refused to acknowledge his presence. She had Momo. That was enough for her. The rest of the Sohmas? He was sure Yuki didn't love his mother. How could the cursed ones love their parents with so many of them being abandoned?

"That-" he breathed. "is something you'll have to answer yourself when you get older." Kyoko pouted not enjoying his obvious avoidance. "Don't you love your mommy and," he coughed. "daddy?" Momiji bent down to pick up his cup that he dropped. He placed it securely on the counter while Kyoko was hiding her face behind her rice ball.

He spent one second enjoying the swelling of his chest at seeing Tohru's daughter in his clothing.

"I 'ove mommy!" She cheered.

"Your mommy loves you too." He replied. Kyoko looked down and began to kick her tiny feet back and forth.

"I don't think I love daddy." Kyoko looked down. Momiji waited patiently. She was young, yes, but he knew that giving her space to sort out her feelings would do anyone good. "He scares me. Daddy's aren't s'possed to scare their babies." Her eyes began to swell with tears. Momiji felt his heart constrict. "He's always hitting mommy, and yelling at her. Sometimes Kyoko can't sleep. He's always yelling. He has this fire in his eyes." Kyo had _hit Tohru_? Momiji began to breathe deeply to control his emotions. He needed to know more. He couldn't stop Kyoko now.

She needed to say this to someone.

"Kyoko is scared for mama. Mama sometimes get's sleepy when daddy hits her. She doesn't wake up even when Kyoko shakes 'er." The tears began to fall down her rosy cheeks. "Kyoko doesn't understand! How can mama be sleepy when daddy 'urts her?" Momiji picked up Kyoko and held her in his arms, cooing softly into her ears. Kyoko wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

Briefly she thought Uncle Momiji's hair reminded her of Prince Charming.

"It's okay darling." He whispered, his warm breath tickling Kyoko's ear. She buried her face into his neck. Momiji wondered how anyone could hurt such a precious little girl.

"But," She whispered. "Kyoko loves Uncle Momiji. He makes her feel safe." Kyoko smiled into his neck. Momiji started to rock the young Sohma softly. Something he faintly remember his dad doing to him. "When it's dark, and Kyoko feels scared, she likes to think of Uncle Momiji." A small hand grabbed some of his hair. "She likes to think of his angel hair. Then I'm not scared anymore. Uncle Momiji is an angel, and angels don't let Kyoko get hurt." Momiji smiled, and hugged Kyoko tighter. He wanted to protect this little girl. He didn't want her to feel afraid anymore.

Tohru leaned against the wall outside the kitchen crying softly. How had she not noticed Kyoko felt this way? How could she? All this time she would put her to bed then run over here to feel safe, all the time Kyoko was afraid? She was such an awful mother! Her own daughter was afraid of her father! Had she made the biggest mistake of her life? Worse, now Momiji knew of the abuse. She didn't want anyone to know. Her own daughter was watching it happen too! How could she be so blind?

Momiji put the tired girl down on the counter. Kyoko barely kept her eyes open. He had heard the sobs. Momiji peeked his head out of the kitchen and there she was. The girl he was in love with wearing his clothes, crying her heart out. He silently thanked god. Tohru looked up from her tears once she felt two warm arms hug her from behind.

"Momiji. . I-" She choked out.

"It's okay." He whispered. "You don't have to say anything. You're safe now." Tohru turned around and practically flung herself at Momiji. She wrapped her arms around his neck; she soaked his t-shirt with her fresh tears. Momiji held her tighter and didn't say anything either.

They just held each other for what felt like hours.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said again. Momiji waved it off. She breathed deeply through her nose before taking another sip of her third cup of tea. Kyoko was resting comfortably between them on the couch. "It started after our honeymoon, I suppose." Tohru said softly. "I didn't think much of it, I thought it was cute. His small glares at any guy who would come near me. His small comments of jealousy if I hugged a child." She laughed dryly. "I should have seen the signs." Momiji put a hand on her shoulder. She breathed deeply again. "It got worse. Every time Yuki would call, o-or you would call, or Haru, Shigure, even Hatori! Kyo would go sulk in our room. I-I could hear him on the line but I never said anything. I thought it was childish jealousy."

"One day it changed. It was after Yuki had dropped by to talk to me about a new gardening book he had read. He also wanted to invite us to his wedding. Kyo had come home seeing us chatting at the table. Kyo was furious. I thought it was just because of that silly rivalry. After Yuki left he yelled at me for hours for letting another male into our house." She shook her head. "No, _his_ house." She tenderly brushed Kyoko's hair. "Then one day I was out shopping with him, I tripped and a nearby customer helped me up. B-But," Her eyes began to glisten. "it was a boy." She whispered.

"He wouldn't stop!" She chocked out. Momiji rubbed little circles into her shoulder. "I begged and begged for him to just leave the poor boy alone but he wouldn't. T-Then he dragged me home and-" She began to cry. "I didn't want to! Oh god! I didn't want to! I told him to calm down, to stop! But he wouldn't." She dropped the cup. It fell to the floor but Momiji didn't care at the moment. Her hands flew to her face to try to hide her tears. "I didn't want to." She sobbed. "T-Then I got pregnant," Oh. Hell. No. _Kyo forced himself on Tohru?_ Momiji felt a new type of emotion bubble into his chest from deep within in heart. "I was so afraid. What if it was a boy? I knew I couldn't leave him. I'm married to him, no one would have listened." She shook her brown hair.

"I bore with it. I pretended it was normal." She sighed. "It got worse, anything I did wrong, any time I glanced at a male- he would beat me." Tohru hugged herself. "He hasn't hit Kyoko, I wouldn't let him." She smiled proudly at Kyoko. "Luckily he doesn't know about these visits, or else I . ." She began to cry again. Momiji stood up and held her close to him. Tohru clutched his shirt and cursed her younger self.

Why hadn't she chosen the right one?

"It's okay Tohru. You're safe here." She murmured an agreement. "I won't let him hurt you anymore, _I swear_."

"I believe you." She whispered. Slowly she looked up at Momiji, staring into his deep brown eyes. She lifted up her chin and he ducked his head down; not breaking eye contact for a second. She knew how he felt. It was written in his eyes. She wondered what her eyes said. She hoped they said the same thing.

Their lips ghosted over each other for a second until a soft ringing interrupted the moment. Tohru's eyes widened in fear. She wandered into Momiji's bedroom with him on close behind her. She looked through her pants until she found her phone.

"It's Kyo." She breathed.

.

.

.

.

Tohru meekly announce that she was home. Kyo was waiting for her in the hallway. Tohru couldn't recognize him as the aloof teenager she fell in love with. She held Kyoko closer to her, ignoring the chills it gave her. They had changed back into their soggy clothes so that Kyo wouldn't know that they had been at Momiji's house.

"Where were you?" He growled out, not moving from his spot on the wall. Tohru gulped.

"Out." She replied vaguely.

"OUT?" He mocked. "At midnight, in a STORM, you were 'out'?" He shouted. Tohru nodded weakly. Kyoko gripped her mother tighter, chanting her little mantra in her head.

Angel hair. Angel hair. Angel hair.

"Y-Yes, we needed some more milk." She lied. Kyo raised one eyebrow and stared at her body.

"Where is this milk then?" He demanded. Tohru paled.

"The store d-didn't have the brand we like so I came back." Another obvious lie. Kyo calmed down, and seemed to believe her. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Sorry I doubted you." He said hugging both her and Kyoko. It didn't hold any warmth like Momiji's hugs did, Tohru mused. Kyoko must have noticed too because she stiffened. Kyo took a deep breath. His nose twitched and he growled low in this throat.

"You smell funny." He commented. Tohru's breath hitched. The shampoo! Of course he would notice. "Where were you?" He bellowed. Tohru looked away from him and didn't reply. Kyo growled; he grabbed her chin roughly and made her face him. "I said, where were you?"

"Kyo, stop ple-" Tohru weakly protested.

"Not until you tell me where you were!" A small fist hit Kyo's legs.

"Stop it! Leave mommy alone!" Kyoko hissed kicking and hitting her fathers' legs. Kyo huffed angrily. He picked up Kyoko with one hand and shook her around.

"Good kids don't hit their parents!" He thundered. Tohru gasped and weakly gripped his arm.

"Kyo stop it! She's just a child!" Kyo shifted his attention to Tohru.

"Shut up you whore!" He threw Tohru off of his arm; she crashed loudly against a wall. Slowly she slumped down on the ground. Kyoko wailed loudly for her mother to get up. The angry girl glared at her captor.

"You're nothin' more than a big poopy face!" She yelled. "Uncle Momiji is much more nice than you!"

"You DARE compare your father to another man?" He shouted again, his jealousy flaring up. "I'll teach you, you little-"

"Kyo. Stop." Another voice said putting a hand on the arm holding Kyoko.

"Uncle Momiji!" Kyoko cried out in relief. Momiji flashed Kyoko a quick smile, much to Kyo's rage.

"Kyo, you can't do this to your own family. You're hurting them." Momiji said calmly. Kyo would hear none of it and began to curse silently at this man in _his_ house. Kyo dropped Kyoko; who ran over to Tohru's crumpled form, and swung blindly at Momiji. Momiji was glad he thought this out, because there was no chance at him beating Kyo in a fist fight. The only one to do that was Yuki.

That's why he was pretty damn happy that Haru gave long ago given him a taser gun, with the only comment about it being "Bitches be crazy bro.". Momiji kicked Kyo in the stomach once he was on the ground, making him lose his breath. He then put his foot over his throat until he passes out from lack of oxygen; which wasn't very long.

Kyoko cheered and hugged Momiji's legs, mumbling about Prince charming.

"Kyoko, why don't you call Uncle Hatori for me?" The little girl nodded and took Momiji's offered cell phone. He then walked over to Tohru and carefully carried her over to the couch. He found a blanket and draped it over her. He sent a hateful glance at the man on the ground- he wasn't letting his guard down until there were safely out of the house.

"Momiji. . ." Tohru called softly grabbing his shirt.

"Yes Tohru?" He asked holding her hand. Her eyes searched through his own for ages, before she smiled.

"Thank you and. . " She coughed before she could finish her sentence. Momiji laughed, telling the woman it could wait. She nodded and buried her head into the soft blanket.

_I love you._

.

.

.

.

One divorce later, and several moving boxes, Tohru plopped herself onto Momiji's- no _ their_- couch. She watched serenely as Momiji showed Kyoko his photo albums of their high school days. They were giggling and pecking at a small cake he had bought earlier. Tohru smiled when Momiji looked up and they made eye contact. He blushed and looked down, also smiling.

"You were really cool." She announced. Momiji twirled a lock of his hair around his fingers.

"That's because it was something worth fighting for." He replied chuckling. Tohru melted into a puddle of Tohru-ness. Momiji laughed happily at her reaction, and continue the reason in his mind. '_and because I hate that sonofagun so choking him wasn't all that hard.'_ He wouldn't say that out loud of course.

He had a feeling she knew anyway.

.

.

.

.

A/N Whoo~ Another theme done! Sorry that I'm not skilled at fight scenes, but I tried! xD Anyway, theme 14~ HATE is now done! :D I like trying to find Tohru x Momiji stories but sadly most of them are un-finished and abandoned. D;

Drop a review please? c":

(FanFiction told me I was being clique when I was writing this. /dead)

Ree


End file.
